In automotive repairs, particularly in the repair of body parts after an accident, there are many parts that are relatively inaccessible and provide a challenge to mechanic or repair person. After an accident in which there is damage to the body of the vehicle many of the repairs involve covering undamaged body parts with new “skin”. This reduces the cost to both the insurance companies and to the person paying for the insurance since undamaged parts need not be replaced.
One example of such an accident would be a fender bender or an accident where the door panel is pushed in but the door frame is untouched. In such cases the framework would remain and the door skin would be replaced or similarly with other type accidents.
One problem that the repair person has in this type repair is mounting the skin on the frame without damaging the new skin in mounting it, say, on the door frame. Sometimes this becomes difficult because some of the parts are relatively difficult to reach or are difficult to put a tool in the part requiring attachment. It would be desirable if there were a tool which could aid in such repair to facilitate the repair and also minimize the possibility of damaging the new skin on the door frame.